


I Read The News Today  (Oh Boy)

by lunarknightz



Category: Roswell (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, People Magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: We used to be friends (sort of), a long time ago.  I hadn't thought of you lately at all, till I saw your face on People Magazine.Post Series for Roswell, Post Season 1 of Veronica Mars.





	

Kyle’s head was buried in the latest issue of People Magazine, which he’d purchased on their last Wal-Mart run, which had taken place in a town too small and insignificant to remember the name of.

It was his not so secret shame, that after three years on the road, running from the Federal Bureau of Investigation, amongst other things, he’d developed an addiction to reading People magazine. Oh, it had started innocently enough, by picking up an issue Maria snuck from a hair salon in a strip mall some place in Ohio. 

Celebrity drama was a nice break from his reality. How threatening is Lindsay Lohan, really, when compared with the threat of armed government agents, or evil aliens? 

Kyle had taken a couple of turns driving after their Wal-Mart stop, and hadn’t gotten to look at his magazine until now.

He flipped through the movie reviews and the gossip over Tom Cruise, and skipped right to the cover story. 

Kyle had been reading the magazine, without looking up, or speaking a word, for the last half hour. 

That was driving Maria nuts. It was a situation that she had to remedy. With a quick yank, Maria grabbed the magazine from Kyle, pulling it over his shoulder and into her own lap.

“Hey!” Kyle growled. “Give that back.”

She shook her head. “Face it Valenti, in a civilization this small, we all have to socialize. Even anti-social ex jock boys.”

“I spend plenty of time being social, thank you very much!” He said, taking off his seatbelt and facing Maria. “Just because we’re shut in this van like sardines, it does not mean that I have to spend every single minute of my life sharing each and every thought I have with you! For crying out loud, I helped you lead the Saturday Night Fever sing-a-long last night! Give me some peace!”

“Take a chill pill. Honestly.” Maria shrugged, picking up the magazine. She flipped through the pages quickly. “What in the hell interests you so much about the murder of Lily Kane? I didn’t think you were a big Aaron Echolls fan.”

“I’m not.” Kyle growled, finally snatching back the magazine. “I just…I knew someone involved with the case.”

“You knew Lilly Kane? Daughter of the software czar? How?”

“Not her.” Kyle showed Maria a picture of a teenage blond girl. “Her. Veronica Mars. Her Dad used to be the Sheriff of Neptune. They once came to Roswell on a case, chasing down some fugitive. And so her dad dropped her off at our house while our dads did the Hardy Boy thing. I was like 15, and she was 11 or so, and I had to play babysitter.”

“Oh. Her?” Liz chimed in from the front scene. “She was the girl who tagged along with us to the Y pool that summer, right? She had such a crush on you, you know that?”

“What are you talking about?”

Liz rolled her eyes. “Trust me. She did.”

He shrugged. “She got over me, I guess. The article says she dated both Duncan Kane- Lily’s brother, and Logan Echolls- Aaron’s son.”

“The girl gets around.” Maria laughed. 

“And the press wouldn’t have had a field day with you dating an eccentric millionaire who bought a UFO museum in the middle of nowhere?” Michael snorted beside her.

“Not as much as they’d get a kick out of me castrating an extraterrestrial.” Maria said with a threatening smile. 

“Oh, we’re not normal enough for People Magazine.” Max called from the driver’s seat. “We’re fodder for the National Enquirer, and you know it!”

“Speak for yourself, Maxwell.” Isabel said from her perch beside Kyle. “I, for one, strive to make the cover of In Touch.”

The whole car began to laugh at that remark. Soon the friends went back to their own little activities- Isabel was knitting something- no one was quite sure what the misshapen pile of yarn would turn out to be, Michael and Maria were cuddling, while Max and Liz were muttering soft gooey talk to one another. Kyle returned to his magazine, and continued to read about a girl he once knew, and wondered if he’d recognize her if he ever saw her again- and even more- if she’d recognize him. So much time had passed- and both of them were anything but young or innocent anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2005.


End file.
